L and Light goodness
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Different ratings, collection of one/two shots, songfics/non song fics, all genres. Not really any connections with each other. Beta'd and everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or L, which sucks because he looks like he needs a friend, and a glomp. Light needs a glomp and a slap upside the head. Trust me, if I owned Death Note, L and Light would've gotten together long ago. Read and review : ) Oh, and probably OOCness and fluffiness.**

Yagami Light looked up from his computer screen, eyes going blurry from the lack of sleep. He studied L, who was currently licking coffee bitter icing off of his homemade (homemade being Light) mocha (coffee and chocolate) cake.

Light suppressed a pleasant shiver going up his back as L turned his head to the side, so that Light got a side profile of L's face, and licked the icing in such a way that Light wanted to be the fork that L was treating so preciously, holding so carefully, the tongue curling slightly and quickly snaking back into his mouth, as though L were afraid that someone would take the icing right off of his tongue.

The way he ate his cake was very seductive to Light, and there was a tightening in his pants. Light shuffled his chair under the table, so that it was easier to hide.

L was delicate in every way, and got offended easily. The way he sat, the way he drank out of fine china bone teacups, the way he was constantly crunching on sugar cubes - Light honestly felt sorry for his dentist.

During his pondering, L had stopped eating his cake (Light felt his 'problem' start to ebb away) and was looking at Light quizzically.

"Light - kun? Is something wrong? You've been looking at me for 2 minutes and 27 - now 31 seconds. Do you want some cake?"

Light smiled. "I don't care for sweets, you know that."

L nodded, finally unsurprised at Light's confession. "I do. So what's the matter?"

Light hesitated. "I need to tell you something. Just know that I'll always love you, from the bottom of my heart, and you'll always be my friend, no matter what happens from here. Understand me when I say that I never meant for this to get so out of hand, but I was fixated on a vision of a perfect world. I'm willing to suffer any consequences you see fit to give me, and know that the only thing I don't regret is meeting you." Light took a deep breath to compose himself. Closing his eyes, Light opened his mouth to speak. "I'm Kira."

L's panda eyes widened. "We have a confession." He muttered, but Light knew that L wasn't really with it. All of sudden, L lunged for Light, knocking him backwards off of his chair, and straddled his hips. L leaned forward so that his hair tickled Light's nose and eyes.

Fishing in his back pocket, L found what he was looking for and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Despite the spur of the moment, Light whispered: "Kinky."

L smirked slightly, but otherwise showed no reaction to Light's comment. He instead chose to handcuff Light's hands together.

If it was at all possible, L leaned into Light even further and whispered in Light's ear, his tone not once betraying how he really felt about Light's confession. (Though L had been 99.98% sure of it already.)

"I should place you under arrest, put you in prison for life. But I won't. How can you live with yourself? You've betrayed me, your future, your family, yourself, and, above all, you've betrayed all that could've been had we of met under different circumstances. The words you spoke last night now mean nothing to me. How could they, knowing that my lover is Kira? I won't place you under arrest because you taught me all I never knew about feelings, and trust. If you give up your hobby, I can help you create a fake person to blame Kira on, so that no one will ever know, except you and I. How does that sound, _Kira_?" Towards the end of it, L's voice began to betray how he really felt: anger, sadness, and betrayal. **(Wow, that words pops up a lot!)**

L got up off of Light and wandered back over to the computer, and began to type furiously. Then his finger slammed into the ENTER button on the keyboard and shut the laptop.

Light sat up, seeing Ryuk in the corner, who nodded and grinned in a way that only Ryuk can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Read and review, and there is a warning of possible OOCness and fluffiness!**

**L** stood in the thunderstorm, singing softly to himself. Light, his lover, had just outwardly admitted to being Kira, before **L** had done his best to run - Have you seen the clip of him running on Youtube? You should. It's so adorable. - away, but Light , being the lucky one who was athletic, caught up and stopped him, saying how much he loved **L**, and how he wanted nothing more than to take it all back, but **L** wasn't listening.

Not for the first time in his life, **L** put his face up to the sky and allowed unshed tears to glide smoothly down his face. His beautiful, god - like face. _**(A/N: I'll write the Japanese, then put the English translation in the end disclaimer. Yes, I know, this song is the 9**__**th**__** ending of Naruto. The song **_**L**_** sings is called 'Nakushita Kotoba' by No Regret Life.)**_

"_Kono ryoute ni karate iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto rigirisheriete wasureta kioku nakushita Kotoba._

_Hitotsu, hitotsu, omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ha shite ita no ni._

_Iroseta Kotoba wa baku no sugu soba ni oite atta._

_Kotae no denai yoru to hitohira no nuke main to haruka kanata no akogare to…"_

Light was shocked. **L**'s voice was just angelic, and the cracks of emotion in his voice made it even more so. Refusing to get lost in his thoughts, he listened to **L**'s absentminded singing, and Light was sure that **L** had forgotten where he was, and that he was, in face, standing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"_Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikite iru_

_Kono ryoute ni karate iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto rigirishmete wasureta kioku Nakushita Kotoba_

_Anata ga omou hote wo sameru koto naku temoto ni tsukamitai no ri._

_Hito doni bakutachi wo somo kimochi wo wakachi aenai mama Kotoba ga horiatsu imi wo tatoe no nai_

_Omoi wo kotare koto no nai kanjou wo…"_

"Oh, **L**…" Light breathed. Never before had he seen **L** so vulnerable - no, scrap that… voluntarily vulnerable.

It rained harder, and **L **started shivering, so Light removed his coat and moved behind **L, **draping it delicately over his shoulders. **L** huddled into the warmth, so Light moved again and placed his arms around **L**'s thin waist, noticing as he looked down to do so that **L** had no shoes or socks on, only a really thin skin tight white shirt and faded denim jeans.

If at all possible, Light got even closer to **L**'s body, unzipping his hoodie and wrapping it around **L**, so that it stretched around Light and **L**.

**L** brought a thumb up to his lips and sang, and it came out slightly muffled.

"_Mitsumeaba tsutawaru hoto ga dekit ara ii no ne ni. _

_Kono ryoute ni karate iru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto rigirishmete wasureta kioku nakushita Kotoba._

_Kono omiou wa mune ni shiruatta okou._

_Nakushite shimatta."_

**L** drew in a shuddering breath, and turned away from Light, releasing the hoodie's hold and Light's grip. **L**'s eyes were red and puffy around the rims, making him look like an adorable panda.

"Why?"

That single word was so filled with emotion, Light actually swore that it cracked into two. For once, Light's brain couldn't come up with a suitable answer. _'I was bored.'_ would anger **L**, and any other answer wouldn't satisfy **L**'s obvious curiosity.

"I trusted you, Light! I gave my everything to you, and what do you do? Lie to me for two years about your secret life! This is exactly the kind of thing I try to avoid, why I never let myself get too close to anyone or anything. Who did I fall for? Light Yagami, or Kira? Tell me, Light. I deserve that much!"

Light was blown away by **L**'s sudden outburst.

"Me. Light Yagami."

**L**'s eyes were cold and guarded as he met Light's gaze. "Did I? Did I really?"

Light could do nothing but nod as he watched **L** do his hunched - over walk back into the NPA building. Light sunk to the cold, wet ground, thunder drowning out his pained sobs of desperation.

**Disclaimer: It isn't quite the end of the story, just think of this as an interval, or something.**

English translation:

_**I'm holding a drop of time in my hands.**_

_**I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words.**_

_**When I recalled each event one by one, I thought I understood everything.**_

_**But the faded words were right by my side.**_

_**Nights when I can't find an answer, and a single drop of warmth.**_

_**And my longing is something far, far away.**_

_**I'm spending my whole life just repeating those things over and over.**_

_**I'm holding drops of time in my hands.**_

_**I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words.**_

_**I want to grab all the things you love in my hand, never letting them cool down.**_

_**While we, as people, are unable to share that feeling.**_

_**The meaning your words release, an unquestionable love, a feeling that has no answers.**_

_**If only we convey all that just by looking at each other.**_

_**I'm holding drops of time in my hands.**_

_**I quietly grip the forgotten memories, the lost words.**_

_**I'll keep this love in my heart….**_

_**I've lost you.**_

**Now, we go back to the story. **

Later, **L **contemplated one Yagami Light. He felt disgusted with himself for opening up to a mass - murderer. Looking in the small mirror opposite his bed, he felt physically sick. Calmly picking up a glass of water, he took a small sip, and the his face contorted in mental agony. Launching the glass of water at the mirror, **L** broke down into heart broken sobs, wishing he could've done everything he could - more than he had already done - to stop Light before he lost Light Yagami to his eternal enemy.

Outside, in the thunderstorm, Light lay back on the ground, letting the rain soak him through. Inwardly, Light cried. But on the outside, Kira smiled.

It was always about Kira.

Kira.

Kira.

Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Okay, you guys know the drill. I don't own Death Note. If I did, there'd be yaoi and stuff to watch. Okay, thanks. Read and review : )**

**P.S. Sorry for late update, I've just come back from a 10 day holiday with the Army Cadet Force and only just recovered. Don't get too used to me being back, I'm going on another holiday with my family this Friday, then 2 days after that, we go back to school.**

**Read and review : )**

I was being torn into pieces. My leg was bleeding, my wrist had a hole in it, and my father had just placed me under arrest.

But none of that hurt more than seeing the look on my secret lover's face. It was filled with pain and despair.

Never before had I seen such emotion.

Up until now, things had happened pretty quickly. But once Ryuk had showed me that my name was written in his Death Note, something I never thought I'd see, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I had lost the battle of wits.

All because I came to trust a shinigami.

L walked over to my slumped - against - the - wall form, adopting his usual unique crouch, for once towering over me. Tears glistened on his sweet, angelic face.

"I'm sorry that I failed in saving you from yourself, Kira - kun. Thank you for all you have taught me. I shall never forget you." I gave him a faint smile, feeling my strength slowly leaving me.

"Oh, but you did… L - kun… in every way possible. L Lawliet… My secret love…goodbye…" And with a last look at my beloved, I screamed in silent agony as my heart found itself under attack.

In that moment, I realised the irony of the situation:

I, like the hundreds before me, was having their life cut short at the hands of a notebook.

With a short burst of pain, I felt the world slip away from me.

As my eyes closed, I caught sight of a face that I'd go to hell and back for contorted in pain. So much emotion…

Closing my eyes fully, I, Yagami Light, left everything I had ever known for an eternity of nothingness, for I could go to neither Heaven nor Hell.

Damn Notebook.

Damn Shinigami.

Damn Kira.

**Read and review : )**

**In case you hadn't guessed, that was how I thought Light should've died. Considering Light was L's one and only friend, I'd have thought he would've showed more emotion as Light died. Great set of movies. I cried all through Light's death and the third movie.**


	4. Coming clean

**I do not own Death Note. This came into my head when I was reading the rules of the Death Note (Mum got me a proper authentic leather bound book, with all of Light's killings in, along with Ryuk's writing), and I hope it makes sense. **

**Enjoy, and remember to read and review, and I apologise in advance if this has been done before :)**

_The Death Note will not take effect if you write a specific victims name using several different pages._

_But the front and back page is considered as one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect even if you write the victims surname on the front page and the given name on the back._

_In order to make the Death Note take effect the victims name must be written on the same page but the cause of death and the situation around the death can be described in other pages of the Death Note. This will work as long as the person that writes the Death Note keeps the specific victims name in mind when writing the cause and situation of the death._

Yagami Light had done it. He had finally found out Ryuzaki's real name. L Lawliet.

Of course, it had taken manipulation on his part to poor Misa-Misa (not that he cared, Misa was _really_ annoying at the best of times), making her think that he really did care for her in that way. (not that he ever would, even if he was straight. Misa was repulsive, and thought that applying half a tube of lipstick was attractive... no, it just made her look like her lips had undergone botox [because they were so stiff... even her smile looked forced], and left Light being able to taste chemicals on his lips for hours after...)

He had used her ability of using the God of Death's eyes, and, after a particularly hot (Misa) and revolting, unnecessary make out session (Light) consisting of them both to end up with no shirts (in Misa's case, dress), she had agreed to look at a picture of Ryuzaki and tell her Beloved Lighto-kun how long Ryuzaki would be on Earth, and what his real name was.

Straight after, Light had excused himself from Misa's bedroom, half running to her bathroom, locking the door and scrubbing his face, trying to get rid of the lipstick and the feel of Misa's fingers on his face. He had winced, knowing where his heart truly belonged.

With L. Ryuzaki. L Lawliet.

Light wanted L to be his lover so much, it was an actual physical pain he knew would never go away until L was his, until L was beneath him (or on top of him, Light didn't care), moaning his name and leaving lovebites scattered deliciously all down his neck, chest and torso.

Until L was his, Light would never feel complete, no matter how much victory came from killing deserving criminals and trying to make the world a better place.

True, the crime rate worldwide had gone down considerably since Kira had arrived, and Light was triumphant in believing that his Master Plan was working, but he always felt a little guilty when he saw on the news another criminal death... no matter what they had done in order to deserve such a death.

Death by Death Note. Huh.

After making sure that Misa's touch was gone from his face, Light bid Misa and her parents goodbye, practically running from the house in anticipation of the rush he was guaranteed to receive after killing Ryuzaki.

Truth be told, Light hated thinking of L as Ryuzaki, mainly because he didn't think it really fit him. It didn't define him, as a person. L (_Ryuzaki, _Light thought bitterly, like an afterthought) was a complex, delicate person, much like a Labyrinth. If you said the wrong thing, or took a wrong turn at the wrong time, you could see just how fragile L was. He took everything to heart (at least, with Light he did. With everyone else, he just glared and did his best to brush it off), and took offence easily.

He'd grown up without parents, without love. Of course, Watari loved him in a paternal way, but not the way L had longed for since he realised he was alone in this life. Especially as he was an only child, and his parents had died when he was still a toddler.

Not that he would ever admit it, but L's life had always been lonely, in a way. Sure, he had his successors, that would follow on in his path when he died, but Light had been his only friend. Ever. Watari was a father figure, but could never amount (and for thinking this L often felt guilty) to what Light made him feel. Whole. Pure. Happy. Invincible.

Getting into his house, unlocking the front door, Light kicked off his shoes and hurried up to his bedroom, all the while trying to swallow down his guilt. _What is done, is done._

As he got into his bedroom, Light locked the door and turned towards his desk, sitting down and sliding his Death Note in one fluid movement.

Flicking his wrist, eyes scanning the rule pages, Light found a blank page and wrote down the words that would forever change his life:

_L Lawliet_

As he was writing the _I_ in 'Lawliet', Light started to cry, knowing that he couldn't go back now. Shinigami Ryuk was peering over his shoulder, laughing in that unique way of his.

With a gasp, Light recalled a rule he had read just moments prior, and instantly saw a way out. _The Death Note will not take effect if you write a specific victims name using several different pages_ Flicking his wrist rapidly, Light found another page and wrote down _L Lawliet_. Knowing he only had minutes left before his secret love died, leaving this world forever, Light rapidly wrote _L Lawliet_ on every page, except the front and the back. _But the front and back page is considered one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect even if you write the victims surname on the front page and given name on the back._

Gasping with the adrenaline, Ryuk got ignored; though he was begging for a red shiny apple. Distracted, light shook his head before writing _L Lawliet_ every few pages, trying hard not to use the front and back.

After three minutes of writing _L Lawliet_ over and over, Light slumped in his seat, tears cascading down his face. All Ryuk could do was watch as Kira, Light, was reduced to red, puffy eyes and silent screams of emotional agony.

Ryuk had come to care for Yagami Light, giving him advice on how to deal with the ever annoying Misa. After several long minutes of Light's distress, Ryuk floated over to where Light was.

"Light."

"Go away, Ryuk. Apples are under my bed. Yes, they're red." Ryuk chortled, but otherwise said nothing as he watched Light ruin his, normally, perfect auburn hair by running a hand through it.

"Light, call him." Light turned around in his chair, seething.

"I can't can I? I just killed my secret love, my only true friend. Just... go away. Engorge yourself on apples. I don't care anymore."

Ryuk huffed. "Just call him, Light."

Light jumped out of his seat, and, despite being a Shinigami, backed away. Instead of shouting, Light's voice was but a whisper, venom coating every word, teeth clenched (along with his fists).

"I... can't..." Wiping his eyes viciously, Light took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. Walking over to his bed and swiping a hands under, Light pulled out a box labelled _Red Apples_. Opening it, Light left Ryuk to his own desires, Ryuk's gleeful chortle filling the air.

Turning back to his desk, Light dug out his mobile phone from his back pocket, and hastily speed dialled Ryuzaki's number. Pressing the still dialling phone to his ear, Light's breath quickened every dial tone that passed through his ears. Finally, he had an answer.

There was a crackling, then a "Moshimoshi?" Light nearly sunk to the ground in relief. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall, Light breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that L Lawliet was still here.

On Earth.

With him.

"Oh, nothing, Ryuzaki. Just... can I come back to Headquarters? I want to talk to you about something." There was silence over the line.

"Of course, Light-o. I'll call Watari to come pick you up by the tree at the end of your road. Do you wish to stay over?" Light nodded, then remember that Ryuzaki couldn't see. "By your silence I can assume you're nodding."

"You are correct. Thank you, Ryuzaki. I'll see you soon."

"Sayonara, Light-o!"(1) Light hung up, smiling to himself.

"Thank you, Ryuk." In an odd moment of tenderness, Ryuk smiled.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Do you love L, Light?" Light could only nod. "Then tell him. There may not be a tomorrow. I'm not threatening you. Or promising. Just... don't let love go. I did once, and it was the worst mistake I ever made(2). Have fun, Light." Light smirked, unlocking and opening his door, running down the stairs (tripping over himself in the process), and jumping out the door, locking it before breaking off into a run, praying that Ryuk had enough apples. Light ran to the end of the road where Watari was waiting, and got in, exchanging pleasantries and the suchlike with L's only father figure.

After a 20 minute agonisingly slow drive, with Watari doing 60 miles an hour constantly, Light started to get really impatient. He needed to see Ryuzaki.

L.

L Lawliet.

His secret love.

_Well, for now anyway. _

"Watari, can I go straight upstairs?" Watari nodded, smiling, and Light bowed in respect, before leaving the car and running all the way up to where he knew L was.(3) Calming himself and getting his breathing under control, Light strolled over to where L was hunched over as casually as he would walking in the park. As he got nearer and nearer, Light was rehearsing what he would say and when, but then decided to scrap it and improvise.

If anything, touching Ryuzaki for himself would prove to be more of a relief than seeing or talking to him. Sight can be used as an illusion, but the memory of touch can not be fabricated as well. Ryuzaki spun around in his chair. "Ah, Light-kun. You needed to see me?" All Light could do was nod.

"Watashi wa anata, Ryuzaki o sanshō suru tame ni hitsuyō."(4) He hated appearing weak, but he was overwhelmed by the sight of Ryuzaki, (_L_, Light thought bitterly) that he had lost all control of rational thought. Love is a weakness and can make even the strongest men weak in the knees.

"I'm sorry, but I need to confess something important. I understand completely if you choose to hate me after this, but I need to get many things off of my chest. I'm... Kira." Ryuzaki's eyes widened, and he got up from his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets, wandering over to where Yagami Light was stood, but said nothing, knowing Light had a lot more to say.

"Kira kills with a notebook." He passed it to Ryuzaki, whose spidery fingers reached out, and he snagged it between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head and examining the seemingly innocent notebook. "Once you've touched this, you'll be able to see my Shinigami." As if on cue, Ryuk zoomed through the wall, and Light watched Ryuzaki's face for any change in emotion, but Ryuzaki's face was arranged into a poker face.

"Kira can also manipulate time and how the victim dies, but I'm telling you this for a reason." Light watched as Ryuzaki was flipping through the pages, and he saw his name, his eyes glinting in the light with unshed tears. "How did you get my name? Light-kun, tell me!" Afraid of hurting him further, Light hurried on to finish what he was saying.

"There's a second Kira, Misa. She traded half her life for the eyes of a Shinigami, and can see true names and lifespans. But... when I wrote it in, I regretted it instantly. There's a rule in the Death Note, and it says that if you write a name on different pages, but not front and back, the Death Note will not take effect." Ryuzaki 'huh'd.

"Look, Ryuzaki, I love you, and I can't lose you. I intend to give Kira up, just to be with you. Please?" Light turned on his puppy eyes, pleading with Ryuzaki silently. After a while, Ryuzaki nodded, placing the Death Note on the desk and wrapping his slender arms around Light's thin, but well built waist.

"Arigatō, Light-kun. Call me L. The case is now closed. I'll have Watari arrest Misa. We need to destroy the Death Note." Then L spotted Ryuk in the corner. Light did just after L, and turned around at the hips.

"Ryuk, I relinquish ownership of the Death Note." The he turned back to L, squeezing him lightly.

Ryuk chortled, and zoomed up past the ceiling, going back to the Shinigami world. There was a flash, and when Light and L broke apart, the Death Note was gone, and Light couldn't remember anything to do with the Death Note, though he still remembered meeting L, being chained together, etc.

But here, in each others arms, they were complete.

Light engaged L's lips in a kiss, hesitant before growing more intense. It didn't matter to L that Light used to be Kira. He didn't care.

All that mattered to L was that he was finally with the one he loved.

And Light? Well... he couldn't be happier either. He was part of L's team, and intended to make L something more. Something much more.

**So, it's finished. Hope you like it! **

**Goodbye**

**This was made up for the story, Ryuk is OOC**

**Light will be OOC from this point on. Sorry.**

**I needed to see you, Ryuzaki**


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I am aware that this has potentially lost me all of my readers, if I ever had any in the first place. I'm not excusing this laziness, but I've been so busy with school, exams and work that my stories got forgotten for a while. BUT I'M BACK! I'm also updating all my other stories, so keep an eye out ;)**

**Read and review please.**

_L panted, running through the headquarter's corridors, slamming into doors to get them open, never looking behind him, for it would only slow him down. An inhumane screech echoed in the distance, the swooping of wings getting closer and closer, L tripped, and the thing laughed as L tried, and failed, to get back on his feet. L finally gave up, turning onto his back and closing his eyes, waiting in anticipation for the final blow as the thunder clapped outside. There was another screech, and L could feel the thing's warm breath on his face. He winced in disgust, opening his eyes, which widened as the strange half bat half human thing's jaws closed in, getting closer and closer..._

L shuddered awake, tears in his dark eyes. Whimpering softly, L got out of bed, and, true to the dream, ran through the headquarter's corridors until he reached a door.

Light's door.

When in his bed, L had never considered waking Light up. He'd just thought that Light would be awake. L knew first-hand how grumpy Light got when awoken in the middle of the night, and so he turned away, but then he stopped. Light had once said that he'd always be there for L, in case he ever got scared. And so, summoning all of his courage, L knocked, thrice, on the door.

From the other side of the door, L heard a groan, and, a few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Light. Light had evidently been close to sleep, for his hair, usually oh so neat, was now dishevelled, rubbing his face with one hand as he squinted at L, leaning against the doorway.

However, once he saw L's state, he straightened up, grabbing L's hand and pulling him inside.

"Another nightmare?" Light asked of L.

L could only nod, as Light grabbed L's hand again and pulled him towards the bed, flipping the covers back with his free hand before releasing L's hand and pushing him lightly into bed. Light then proceeded to walk around the other side of the bed, getting in and snuggling up to L, who was still sat up, exactly where Light had pushed him.

"L." L looked at Light. "Come on, lay down." Light's tone was soothing, as though he was talking to a small child. When L refused to move, Light sighed, sitting up and lightly pushing down on L's chest, until L was forced to be in a laying down position.

Light stayed sitting up, and looked down at L, stroking the older man's hair and humming a lullaby his mother had always sung to him when he was recovering from a nightmare.

Soon, L was asleep, and so Light laid back down, his hand snaking up L's white shirt, stroking his skin lovingly. L twitched in his sleep, and so Light ceased his movements, pressing a kiss to L's forehead and withdrawing his hand.

"I'll always protect you, L." Light whispered, resting his head on his pillow and hoping that whatever L had dreamed about would soon leave him alone.


End file.
